1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to furnaces in general and in particular to solid-fuel furances of the type having an air jacket around the firebox to pass heated air through.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is generally cognizant of solid fuel heaters in which air is forced around or through the actual fire chamber by an electric blower. U.S. Pat., Nos. 1,490,135 and 3,219,024 are examples of heaters including such blowers. The prior art is also cognizant of solid fuel heaters having special air tubing to admit air to the combustion area, as shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,596,922 and 2,456,570 other examples of furnaces having fire chambers around which air is directed are U.S. Pat. No. 419,122, No. 1,034,799, No. 1,697,225 and No. 2,513,443.